


Корнями в вечность

by Playing_on_shakuhachi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_on_shakuhachi/pseuds/Playing_on_shakuhachi
Summary: На полях юужань-вонгской войны сражались и погибали не только джедаи.





	Корнями в вечность

**Author's Note:**

> Частично вдохновлено сериалом [ "Машина времени" (BBC, 2005)](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/258273/).

Кроны форр-тисов покачнулись от взрыва в паре десятков метров от них. Древние, тысячелетние растения застали те времена, когда на Эггхане, маленькой планетке рядом с красным гигантом на самой границе Неизведанных регионов, ещё не высадились первые люди. Но сейчас и им пришлось худо.

До Эггхана добрался враг издалека.

— Капитан, вы там ослепли? Я ни хрена здесь не могу сделать! Капи... Ох, твою мать.

Капли красной жидкости попали на лицо. Всё вокруг покрылось кровью. На капитана Джери смотрел исподлобья, видя, как обезглавленное тело, из шеи которого брызнул фонтан крови, падало на землю безжизненным мешком костей. 

Он остался один, замерев в траншее, покрытый чужой кровью и землёй. Вокруг несло трупами и дерьмом как минимум пары десятков разумных видов. В мирное время стошнило бы. Сейчас Джери почти не обращал внимание на всё это. Он едва вдыхал, стараясь не закашляться и не выдать себя.

Проклятые вонги на опушке затихли. Они всё ещё перекрикивались друг с другом на совершенно чужом языке с отвратительной гаммой шипящих, горловых и щёлкающих звуков. Тошнить тянуло.

По верхушке форр-тисового леса лёгким дуновением прошелестел ветер. Далеко-далеко впереди, за территорией, захваченной вонгами, вот-вот должна была разразиться снежная буря. Джери беззвучно улыбнулся. Эггхан не собирался принимать захватчиков без боя.

Форр-тисы стояли здесь, сейчас, не просто на земле. Местные племена, когда ещё не полностью вошли в состав людской цивилизации, хоронили под ними своих мёртвых, веря, что те не исчезали до конца, а отдавали свою жизненную силу деревьям. Тяжело было не убедиться в подобном, глядя, как форр-тисы, врастая побегами сами в себя, разрывали омертвелую кору и возрождались, будто Звёздная птица. Символ Альянса.

Джери вздохнул. Разреженный подлесок не оставлял надежды сбежать. Количество вонгов впереди не оставляло шансов на победу. Но он не собирался сдаваться. Уж точно не сейчас. И не когда бы то ни было ещё.

Он оглянулся. Тишину подлеска нарушало назойливое, мерзкое жужжание. Местные насекомые слетались на трупный запах. На прозрачных крыльях они спускались к мертвецам. Ползали по выпавшим кишкам, забирались в выбитые, почерневшие, покрытые запёкшейся кровью глазницы. Потирали конечностями над растёкшимися по земле внутренностями черепов.

Особенно зычный крик поднял их в воздух. Вонги двинулись вперёд. Времени оставалось совсем мало. Джери нырнул в траншею, зарылся с головой в землю, достал последнюю гранату и выдернул чеку, прижав место крепления пальцем, чтобы не произошло преждевременного взрыва.

Марш неумолимо двигался вперёд. Несколько раз на него наступили. Он держался, почти не дыша. Неужели сможет выжить?

Вдруг прямо над ним послышалось, как кто-то принюхивался. Раздался полулай-полувой. Чудовище вонгов, воксин. Джери знал, что их использовали для охоты на джедаев. Его, похоже, почуяли совершенно случайно.

Но выбора не оставалось. Он слабо выбросил гранату вверх.

Крики. Щелчки. Выстрелы, разрывавшие всё его тело. Амфижезлы, вцеплявшиеся в руки и ноги. 

Форр-тисы будут стоять здесь всегда. Рано или поздно вонгов выбьют с планеты, и вновь зазеленеют леса, снова иголки, а не кровь, оружие и огонь, покроют подлесок. В этот раз среди деревьев будет не только древнее племя.

Серело небо. Падали белые хлопья. Юужань-вонги продолжали марш смерти по галактике. До битвы при Юужань’таре оставались ещё годы.


End file.
